


Swan Queen Week Winter 2K18

by bi_swan_trash



Series: Swan Queen Weeks [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: All 7 of my prompts from the February of 2018 SQW! They're all in the same verse. :)





	1. Behind the Scenes

Henry was practically vibrating. Regina had surprised him with a trip to LA to meet his favorite actress from the show  _ Lance  _ starring Emma Swan as the brave knight character of Lance.

“Don’t forget that Belle French and James Nolan will be there too,” Regina reminded him.

She’d arranged this meeting through her old friend David Nolan, James’s twin brother.

_ “He might be slightly disappointed that Henry isn’t into his character of Arthur,”  _ David had told her, _ “but the cast is actually really receptive to meeting young fans who are in it not just for the romance, but for the adventure.” _

“Is Emma Swan  _ really _ the one giving us the tour?” Henry asked for the twentieth time.

“Yes, dear,” Regina told him again, “David told the cast of your… proclivity toward Miss Swan’s character.”

The manager, Archie Hopper, was waiting for them in the parking lot and quickly ushered them inside.

“Now the cast truly only has about twenty minutes or so,” Archie told them, leading them practically onset.

“Mom,” Henry whispered in wonder, tugging on her sleeve, “there she is! There’s Emma!”

As if called over, Emma noticed the trio and headed over to meet them.

“You must be Henry!” Emma exclaimed, holding out a hand for him to shake, which he took gladly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Emma turned and nearly stopped in her tracks.

“Regina,” Regina introduced herself, sticking out a hand, which Emma accepted.

“Dad couldn’t come?” Emma asked Henry casually.

“I’m adopted. I don’t have a dad,” Henry told her simply, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Emma stumbled around for words before remembering her training. She was an actress, after all. “Well welcome to the set of  _ Lance _ . If you’ll follow me, we’re just going to pop by and pick up James and Belle before we officially start the tour.”

The twenty minute tour turned into two hours. Emma was insistent that Henry get the full grand tour, not to mention she didn’t mind spending more time with his mother.

Both Belle and James had a scene they needed to reshoot about an hour into the tour, so the final hour was just the three of them.

“Do you really do your own stunts?” Henry asked excitedly.

“Most of them,” Emma told him. “Elsa is an excellent stunt double, though. She’s a great friend, as well.”

As the tour came to an end, Emma signed a poster for Henry and took a picture with him. She then got the signatures from quite a few of her castmates before Archie insisted she had to get back to work.

“It was really nice to meet you, Henry,” Emma told him, giving him a hug and ruffling his hair. “You’re a great kid.”

For the first time since the whole ordeal began, Emma allowed herself to fully look at Regina, who was also looking back at her.

Emma cleared her throat and stuck out a hand. “It was nice to meet you as well, Regina.”

As Henry and Regina were walking away Emma called out to them.

“Hey! Uh,” Emma quickly walked over to them. “Maybe I can see you again sometime?”

“You want to see us again?” Regina asked in shock.

Emma looked over at Henry and smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. If that’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay!” Henry exclaimed.

Regina pulled out one of her business cards and a pen, writing her personal number on the back and handing it to Emma. “Feel free to text or call whenever you have a spare moment, Miss Swan.”

Emma beamed. “I will.”

Once they were outside and in the car, Henry turned to his mother. “She likes you.”

“What?” Regina asked in shock that her son had just said that so boldly.

“Emma. She likes you,” Henry reiterated, like Regina hadn’t heard him.

“Henry, she was impressed by your enthusiasm,” Regina countered.

“She couldn’t stop staring at you,” Henry told her, smirking.

“She  _ is _ beautiful,” Regina murmured.

Henry fist pumped. “My mom is gonna date Lance!”


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have been dating awhile and just want some family time away from all the publicity

Emma and Regina met up for coffee about a week after Regina and Henry toured the set of  _ Lance _ . For the next seven months the two spent a fair amount of time with each other and out with Henry. Regina had to get used to the paparazzi snapping pictures of them wherever they went, but Henry was eating it up.

“It can be a rush for awhile,” Emma admitted, “but he’ll get over it soon. Eventually they’re just… there. It becomes the norm… or an annoyance.”

“I’ll say,” Regina said.

“Especially when I just want to spend some quality time with you two,” Emma pouted.

Regina chuckled and kissed her girlfriend on the lips to wipe the pout away.

“Well then, why don’t we just have a movie night in?” Regina suggested.

“That sounds perfect!” Emma exclaimed, giving Regina a longer kiss.

“Gwenivere isn’t going to be happy that her knight is kissing someone else!” Henry announced as he entered the living room.

Emma laughed, knowing that was Henry’s way of announcing his presence. “How would you feel about a movie night, kid?”

“Really? Awesome!” Henry cheered. He turned to Regina. “Pillow fort?”

“Of course,” Regina answered.

“A pillow fort?” Emma asked. “I’m sold!”

The trio spent about half an hour constructing a very serious pillow fort before settling down with the first Harry Potter movie.

“You  _ do _ realize that saying yes to the first one means at least seven more movies nights to come, right?” Regina pointed out.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Emma replied, snuggling closer as the opening theme song began to play.


	3. Is This Porn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a past she doesn't really talk about

A few years after Regina and Emma started dating,  _ Lance  _ wrapped up after 5 seasons. Henry was almost thirteen by then and Emma spent much more time at the Mills residence than she did at her own cheap apartment. While she could afford better, she was almost constantly on the move, back and forth between the East and West coast so she didn’t bother renting or owning anything better.

When the trio sat down for dinner one night, the Mills had a surprise for Emma.

“The two of us have been talking,” Regina started.

“And we wanna ask you something,” Henry finished.

“Alright, go for it,” Emma said.

“Would you like to move in with us?” Regina asked.

Emma paused in shock. She never thought she’d be that welcome in anyone’s home.

“Well?” Henry urged.

“Give her a minute,” Regina chided. She looked back at Emma. “You don’t have to say yes, it’s merely an offer.”

“Of course I’ll say yes!” Emma exclaimed happily.

“Great!” Henry said, beaming.

“We can start moving your stuff in whenever you like,” Regina told her.

“This means a lot to me,” Emma said, taking Regina hand. “It really does.”

Emma then leaned over and ruffled Henry’s hair.

“You’re over here most of the time already. Might as well move in!” Henry joked.

Over the next few weeks Emma brought a box here and there. Normally, Henry wouldn’t go through Emma’s things, but the outside of the box said “books” and there are just some things he couldn’t resist.

He searched through the box, finding classics such as  _ The Great Gatsby _ and even a few plays such as  _ God of Vengeance _ which he made a mental note to ask Emma if he could borrow it. In the middle of the box he came across a DVD.

“What the-?”

He flipped it so he could see the front and he about keeled over.

“Checking out the books?” Emma asked. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist that box-”

“Is this porn?” he blurted.

“What?” Regina demanded as she rounded the corner.

Emma immediately took the DVD from his grasp before groaning in embarrassment.

Not getting an answer quick enough, Regina snatched the DVD from Emma. “Forbidden- Emma Swan! Were you in a porno?!”

Emma giggled nervously. “Had to pay the bills somehow, right?”

“Oh my god, this is  _ not _ happening,” Henry muttered, walking away in horror.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Regina told her.

“Later, as in I have to show you everything?” Emma asked, lowering her voice.

Regina winked. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


	4. Minimum Wage Meets Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Henry and Regina how she got to be such a star

“You never did tell us how you became a big name in Hollywood,” Regina pointed out one day at breakfast.

“You mean  _ besides _ the porno?” Henry muttered.

“We agreed! No talking about it!” Emma exclaimed in embarrassment.

“Fine with me,” Henry said, holding his hands up in surrender.

“So?” Regina prompted.

“Well, it’s kinda cliché…” Emma said.

“Someone discovered you?” Henry asked.

“Yeah,” Emma told him. “I started in modeling when I was eighteen. I’d moved out to California for opportunities like that anyway. My boyfriend of two years had just dumped me for the Navy and my best friend had decided he was going to set out on this ridiculous road trip for his film series so he invited me along. Eventually we made our way to California. He was there for a few months, decided he had all the footage he needed, and wanted to leave. I told him to go, while I stayed. I’d fallen in love with the people and the way things worked.”

“A true romantic,” Regina teased.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Emma continued. “It was kinda sketchy… looking back… but a modeling agent saw me working in this really nice clothing store. I mean, I had to borrow the clothes to sell the clothes, ya know? I didn’t have anything that fancy. But he saw me and asked me if I’d have coffee with him.

“ _ Emma _ ,” Regina gasped, “you could’ve been  _ abducted _ .”

“It’s definitely not something I recommend, but I made it out okay,” Emma said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

“Okay, but how did you become Lance?” Henry asked eagerly.

Emma laughed. “Aha! I knew that’s where this was going!”

“A normal progression of conversation,” Henry countered.

“Okay, well I was actually working at a renaissance festival as a knight,” Emma told them. “The producers were there to get some ideas for  _ Lance _ \-- not to cast-- but they just liked my performance so much they asked for my information and contacted me about auditioning about a month later.”

“That is  _ so _ cool,” Henry breathed.

“Have you gotten any good offers lately?” Regina asked, knowing full well that Emma had a pile of scripts in a box in their bed.

“Nothing better than what I’ve found here,” Emma told her.

Regina chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

“We better get going,” Emma commented. “Don’t want to miss the opening commercials!”

“They’d be way cooler if you were in them,” Henry told her, getting up from the table.

She wrapped her arm around him. “One day. For now… I’m pretty content.”


	5. Sucked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma chooses a new script

“What about this one?” Regina asked, holding up a script.

Emma took it from her and started skimming it.

“Well?”

“I don’t know, Regina,” Emma sighed. “Are we sure?”

“Emma, this is what you  _ love _ . Why shouldn’t you pick something up?” Regina asked.

“I don’t like leaving you two,” Emma pouted, putting her head in Regina’s lap.

Regina chuckled. “You’ve only done small project from the past six years. I think Henry and I could handle it if you took something bigger.”

Emma looked at the script again and admitted, “I’ve picked this one up about a dozen times.”

“I know, dear,” Regina told her. “It’s another fantasy script. Henry loved you in  _ Lance _ , because you were a natural at it. This falls into the same category.”

“ _ Once Upon a Time _ ,” Emma read. “It does sound intriguing.”

“I just know you’d get the main part,” Regina told her.

“What? You don’t wanna see me as the Evil Queen? I think that’d be a fun part to play.”

Regina chuckled. “You’re not… femme enough for that part.”

“Hey! That’s why it’s called acting,” Emma said.

“I know, I just can’t see you playing that part,” Regina countered.

“Fine, if you’re so confident, show me your best Juno,” Emma challenged.

“No, I don’t think-”

“Oh come on,” Emma encouraged, getting up from the bed and taking Regina with her. “Go into the bathroom and then come out and pretend like you’re crashing the Charming wedding.”

“Emma, this is silly,” Regina protested.

“Yeah it is, but I wanna see you do it,” Emma said grinning.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Emma sat back down on the bed as Regina went into the bathroom and took a few seconds.

The next thing Emma knew, she was looking at a cruel woman of mischief striding out of their bathroom.

“Sorry I’m late,” Regina said, delivering the line as if she wasn’t sorry at all and actually quite amused.

Emma glanced down at the script and skipped ahead to Prince Charming’s line, “I will not let you ruin this wedding.”

“Oh I haven’t come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear. I’ve come to give you a gift.”

Emma started at her partner in shock.

“I told you it was silly, Emma. Don’t look at me like that. I-”

“That was amazing,” Emma interrupted.

“What?”

“You have to try out for the part of Juno,” Emma urged. “They won’t be able to turn you down. If this was a mock audition I can’t even image you in a real audition.”

“Oh Emma, be serious,” Regina told her.

“Regina, I’m completely serious.”

“If I’m trying out for this part, what are you and Henry doing?”

Emma grinned. “Trying out for the parts of Rikki and Eric, of course.”

“We don’t have any experience,” Regina pointed out.

“Neither did I,” Emma said. “And hey, maybe you two won’t get roles. Maybe  _ I _ won’t get a role. But it’ll be fun to go together, right?”

Regina paused before caving. “You’re sucking this whole family into being actors.”

Emma grinned. “That’s my plan!”


	6. Actresses in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swan-Mills clan audition for OUAT ;P

“I can’t believe we all got parts!” Regina exclaimed.

“You fucking nailed that Juno reading,” Emma told her. “It’s too bad Henry isn’t gonna be Eric though.”

Henry shrugged. “They were looking for someone a little younger. Ten and sixteen are completely different stages of life.”

“But hey! He gets to be a reoccurring character,” Emma countered.

“Plus since both my moms are leads I can be here anytime I want,” Henry said.

Emma beamed and slung and arm around him, still filled with elation that he calls her his mom now. “That’s right, kid.”

“You still have school,” Regina reminded him.

Henry grumbled, but had to admit she was right.

***

A about a month into shooting it became clear that Emma and Regina’s personal life was translating into the storyline.

“You two do realize that Mayor Juno and Rikki are  _ not _ supposed to have this amount of chemistry, right?”

“Okay, but the Savior-- child of the Evil Queen’s arch nemesis-- and the Evil Queen herself? You gotta admit that’d be one hell of a story,” Emma pointed out.

“They’re going to get closer, but they’re just friends,” Adam reiterated.

Emma scoffed after he walked away. “You can’t buy that, can you?”

“Two women who have power complexes, love their  _ shared _ son, and will do anything for family?” Regina asked, eyebrow raised. “No, I don’t buy that for a second.”

“At least  _ we _ can still do this,” Emma said, leaning in and kissing her.

Regina smiled and leaned into the kiss. “Well, thank god for that!”


	7. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has acting plans for her and Regina after OUAT wraps up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SO late, but I just had to finish it. <3

Seven years later and filming for  _ Once Upon a Time _ had officially wrapped up. After the final scene, Emma and Regina returned home and collapsed onto their bed.

“I’m still not sure how Rikki and that awful pirate ended up together,” Regina griped.

“Why do you think I refused to do the last season?” Emma asked.

“I know,” Regina said. “And I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too,” Emma agreed. “But Rikki’s character… she was just dead. I couldn’t face  _ being _ her anymore.”

“At least we got that last scene together,” Regina pointed out before mimicking her character. “ _ Rikki _ .”

“What? You did think I was gonna miss this did you?” Emma replied, in character.

Regina smirked. “In my mind, Rikki and the pirate part ways so she and Juno can raise another child together.”

“Agreed!” Emma exclaimed, propping herself up onto her elbow.

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes. Damn. She couldn’t fathom life without the beautiful blonde. She just couldn’t believe that almost fourteen years ago Emma was a celebrity and their son was starstruck by her.

“Don’t be mad,” Emma started, shaking Regina from her thoughts. “But while you’ve been filming I’ve been looking through some other scripts.”

“Oh?”

“The Marvel Universe is looking for some new actresses…”

Regina bolted up. “Emma Swan! Are you about to say we should try out for the parts of superheroes?”

“You bet I am!” Emma replied.

“Henry will be so jealous he can’t audition too since he’s away at college…”

“The kid is going to be  _ writing _ us scripts one day,” Emma countered. “He’ll be okay.”

“Will they let our characters be queer?” Regina asked. “Even if our characters aren’t together, the industry needs more representation.”

“Hey, if  _ Black Lightning _ can do it, why can’t we push for it, too?” Emma asked.

Regina thought on it a moment before smiling. “Hand me the script.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a comment!


End file.
